


from a river to a flood

by CountessEricka



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Ericka is a virgin don't @ me, F/M, First Time, Poor Flirting, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: With her great-grandfather as her guardian, Ericka isn't exactly experienced in the sexual world.Dracula is keen to change that.Drac x Ericka smut for you sinners.





	from a river to a flood

Ericka Van Helsing hadn't known what they odd feeling was in her chest when Count Dracula appeared on the legacy. It had been so long since she had seen her great-grandfather's bastard nemesis, that a wave of emotions rushed over her all at once. At first, she hadn't doubted he would recognise her. Surely, she wasn't entirely similar-looking to Abraham Van Helsing, so he wouldn't be obliged to try and kill her. Yet, what would he feel having a _human_ around him?

Yet Drac only needed one look at her to Zing with such reverence, smile so wide they stretched his cheekbones upon his face and his mouth opened again to babble nonsense It was adorable, but she couldn't give in because of that! Monsters were disgusting according to her great-grandfather.

But you know what? Fuck him.

The moment he almost killed Dracula made her realise that monsters, too, have families and emotions. They might not have a similar experience to humans, but damn straight could they communicate well with them.

Ericka learnt about Drac's tragic past: his wife passing away, leaving him heartbroken whilst caring for Mavis when she was extremely young. Those words almost ripped her heart from her chest, claiming she didn't deserve it for participating in monster hunting.

Gosh, she was wrong about him. After he saved her life, opened up to her, and struggled to be flirtatious - which she found adorable - Ericka finally realised.

She Zinged with Drac.

Maybe, alike to her great-grandfather's hatred for their relationship, others will protest against this new legacy they created together. Yet Ericka didn't care. She'd protect this family - her family - from being harmed ever again. Nobody deserved this. Not even monsters.

Yes, adapting to Hotel Transylvania was spooky at first. Altering her life habits; surrounding herself with monsters after years of being taught to hate them wasn't exactly a great move. But, she _had_ to adapt.

And she did.

They weren't even the monsters that she was taught. Sure, they weren't human - but the real monsters were those who misinterpreted them. Every morning, afternoon, evening, and night, they would walk past her with a cheery smile and a kind welcome. Like she's lived there for her entire life.

Now, Erika began her new life with Drac. She called him her boyfriend, which made her grin every time. They hugged, cuddled, held hands, danced, and kissed. And wow, even when Ericka had never experienced a proper relationship before, she was surprised with Drac's romantic personality. At opportune moments, he'd kiss her for an eternity, like the thought of losing her again was imminent.

Yet, there was one problem. It's almost been two months, so Drac's friends are hyping up something that they hope will happen soon within their relationship. A spark that opened new opportunities for the two. Ericka blushes beetroot red every time they mentioned it.

As she's never had _that_ experience before, either.

* * *

 

It was the night of the thunderstorm, where everyone wished to sit outside and watch the show. Something about thunderstorms excited the hotel - because of the recent hot weather, they couldn't wait to group outside together. Ericka would've sat outside, but she didn't possess fur or thick skin to keep her warm. Not that it mattered! She still sat cross-legged like a giddy child on Christmas, waiting for the thunderstorm to arrive. Drac was briefly talking to Mavis, before leaving her in the company of Johnny and flying back to his girlfriend.

Ericka beamed once Drac slug an arm around her shoulder, resting their heads together.

Drac glanced at her from the corner of his eye, keeping a protective sight over her. He couldn't lose her - not like Martha.

_God...stop thinking about it!_

No, he wouldn't fail again. Especially with this beautiful human, who required twice as much protection.

His eyes glanced towards the sky, until landing on her beautiful neck. Sky. Neck. Sky. Neck.

God, it was so tempting...

Maybe he could keep her forever if he could just turn her into...?

Drac shook his head. Maybe another time.

There was a light rainfall outside, warming up the audience's excitement.

Whilst they became distracted, Ericka cocked her head to the left, just enough to see him staring at her. Her lips curled into a smile and she closed her eyes, relaxing more into Drac's loving embrace.

"You feel incredibly hot," Ericka murmured close to his face, allowing the word to be carried to his ears.

"Hmm, maybe just being next to you helps," Drac muttered back, sending a little wink along with the comment.

"Stop being cheesy," Ericka chuckled, nudging his side. Her eyes drifted from his face to his soft lips that always seemed so kissable. "I wish I could stay like this forever with you."

"We could," his voice was huskier than normal, carrying a smug smirk as he suggested, "or we could take this opportunity to be alone whilst _they're_ distracted."

He motioned towards the crowd, who chattered amongst themselves. Nobody seemed to take notice of their poor flirting, or what Drac was thinking about doing next.

Ericka cocked her row with a playful smirk. "Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do? Turn me into a vampire, _blah blah blah_?" she chuckled lightly, loving his frustrated expression.

Instead of correcting her, Drac gripped her hips so her entertained smile transformed into anticipation. The heat from his palms burned through her white shirt, bleeding through the fabric into her skin. Wow...that felt _spectacular_. Ericka remained still, breathing shallowly as she waited for him to continue. Drac brought himself closer towards her cheek, pecking the surface whilst nuzzling her soft, white hair.

"Maybe another night," Drac whispered into her ear, skimming his lips along her neck - this titillating, delicious neck which he must _avoid_ \- until his lips and breath fluttered her earlobe. "I'd rather cherish you. Everything about you."

"Cherish...?" she asked breathlessly, as chills ran down her spine despite the warmth of his body keeping her from freezing. Especially from his teeth grazing along her skin. Gosh...she'd never expect him to be such a romantic.

"Making you mine in a way that's _not_ biting you," Drac inquired darkly. The curve of his smile; the accent that made his words sound a hundred times sexier was intoxicating, drowning out all the sounds around them until it centered entirely on him. Ericka shivered once she realised what he suggested.

"O-Oh...yes!" Nervous laughter erupted from her chest. "Of course. _That's_ what you meant."

Thank goodness he hadn't grown suspicious, as Drac closed a hand around hers to fly her away to his room. There was no one around, everyone was fixated on the lightning that suddenly appeared in the distance.

Ericka felt invigorated by this sudden anticipation, even more so by the eagerness of Drac's movements, every step sure and fast to make sure nobody caught them sneaking away. Hers lay but a few feet beside him.

The bedroom wasn't unfamiliar. She found herself asleep in the comfort of his bed before, using nothing but Drac's cape as a blanket. He even took a picture from the memory, which he set as his background for whenever she called him.

He stopped beside the bed, dropping onto the duvet and tugging her hand so she'd follow suit. Drac inhaled deeply once she seated in his lap, hoping his bulge wouldn't frighten her. It'd felt like forever since he felt this sexual excitement - yet it felt incredible after years of absence. They stared with half-lidded eyes, before leaning in and initiating in a romantic kiss. Ericka felt his hand curve around her waist, making her hands rest on either side of his face so she could draw him closer.

Her heart started to pound inside her chest. They had never aroused this topic of sex. Everyone around them scarcely mentioned it - Frank once suggesting if they've _made the_ _beast with two backs yet_ \- but Drac and Ericka never had they crossed that line. At that moment, she realised that maybe Dracula yearned for this moment for quite a while - maybe he didn't want to push her boundaries. That thought alone touched her heart, which encouraged her to give him what he's waited so patiently for.

Forget the family tradition; the forbidden relationship between them. Ericka felt ready.

To go beyond what was right and wrong. What her great-grandfather falsely taught her.

To finally be free - with Dracula.

Her white pants dropped to the ground, her heels kicked off after, then she was unbuttoning her shirt, allowing the mixture of clothing to pool around her feet. She heard her boyfriend release a content sigh upon seeing her bare skin. Even the way he stared down at her form left Ericka blushing almost redder than a rose. Drac let his palms explore her arms, travelling down to her hips, before fondling with her bra-strap. The cold air brought goosebumps upon her skin. Once the strap was loose, Ericka watched as Drac began to tug the clothing away from her body. It was invigorating.

But, it was _terrifying_.

For some reason, he must've detected her change in mood. Drac stilled his movements, keeping her bra intact. Yep, he knew. As his palms cupped underneath her forearms, he murmured, "You're shaking."

Maybe she became so accustomed to the movement that Ericka hadn't noticed her hands trembling. That's when the terror began to creep into her mind. "I-I am...?"

She didn't understand what terrified her. The exposure of her body? The pain or the pleasure? The commitment? No, she _was_ committed to him. She loved him.

Lifting her body across the bed sheets, Drac cupped her cheek and frowned, "Ericka, my love, did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"No, _never_!" Ericka gasped, grabbing his hands. "You haven't done anything, I just...I haven't done this before, _ever_."

She bowed her head. "Sorry if I'm being awkward, but I don't wanna disappoint you."

 _He deserves someone better, with experience._ But, Ericka felt his hand tilt her chin upwards, as she met his content expression.

"You would never disappoint me," Drac smiled. He stroked his thumb across her lips. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

Did Count Dracula just comfort her awkwardness? Not even a smudge of dominance - in a harsh way - forced her to continue with him. Instead, he gazed with an empathetic expression.

That's why Ericka decided that she was ready.

She cupped his cheek, smiling, "I trust you, and if that's how I feel...then I'm ready."

Drac kissed her forehead, muttering, "I'll take care of you, I promise."

They leaned their foreheads together before Ericka placed his hands back on her loose bra strap. Once he removed the piece of clothing, Drac stifled a nervous laugh. God, she was _beautiful_. He couldn't help the shuddering moan from his chest as her fingers caressed his stiff shoulders, admiring the skin that blanketed his muscle. Ericka glanced at Drac, who gazed into her eyes, before they drifted down her form, taking in her bare chest that almost made it a struggle to breathe.

"You are beautiful," Drac whispered, reaching to run his fingers over her shoulder, tracing her neck and collarbone down to circle her breast. "And you're mine."

Ericka breathed a content sigh, fluttering her eyes closed as she embraced his figure and the feeling of being _his_. "Oh, _Dracula_..."

That goddamn voice...

His heart pounded harder against his chest as a thrill that seemed absent for an eternity came over him. How perfectly his hands shaped around her breasts, massaging her skin and listening to these luscious sounds. Hearing her words of desire with inexperienced hey underlying lust sent a pang through Drac's heart, as her purity seemed so innocent to take. Yet, something about being Ericka's first lover made him aroused. She may believe that she'd disappoint him - which is inaccurate and couldn't ever be possible - but more importantly, he knew that _he_ couldn't disappoint _her_.

"I want you to be mine forever," Drac stated, loving the feeling of her nimble fingers run down his chest to start working the buttons open. "Stay with me, Ericka."

He glanced up so their gaze connected, ensuring that his words were heard by his girlfriend. His breathing was deeper, eyes somehow darker and a very satisfied smirk on his lips as he took her words in. Ericka pushed his cape off his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his strong body as she mirrored his endearing smile.

"Always, my love." Ericka answered, refusing to break eye-contact. "You're my Zing, remember?"

Without further thought, Drac ripped his black shirt from his chest, bearing his pale skin. He wasn't exactly muscular, but at least he wasn't pudgy. There wasn't a single sign of disappointment, as Ericka wasted no time pressing kisses to his neck and collarbone, running her hands over his pecks and down his sides. Drac groaned at her sudden confidence, running his fingers down her spine and cupping her backside to knead as she praised him with her kisses.

He cupped her nape, directing her lips upward until she was pressing kisses to his own lips instead. The kiss began slow, with Drac growing accustomed to what she liked and disliked. Before they knew it, their lips became hungry for more as they found their tongues together. Ericka moaned into his mouth, pleading him for more. She wasn't frightened. Wary, but certainly relaxed within his embrace.

A flash of lightning illuminated the bedroom, outperforming the lamp beside them. Drac's touch suddenly felt like fire, every kiss increased the temperature on every part of her skin that he kissed and grazed. Ericka trailed her hands around his nape, squeezing as Drac's mouth reached every inch of her body. Claiming each and every piece of skin as his own.

God, how she wished for him to claim her so.

A new wave crashed into her stomach when his large hand cupped her breast, but then closed his hot mouth around the surface. Ericka whimpered slightly, tilting her head backward whilst dragging her nails along his shoulders as she cried for more. Oh, it felt _so good_. Drac released a groan as his pants became too tight. One hand removed from her breast, loosening his belt as the other continued kneading her skin.

Drac struggled to pull the clothing from his legs, leaving Ericka in a state of bliss whilst chuckling at his poor attempt to remove his pants. Sure, _romantic_ was a great adjective to describe him. But nothing topped _dorky_.

Noticing her mockery, Drac concluded to get revenge by spreading her legs apart for him, giving her minimal to wonder what his intentions were, no time to think if it was right or not, no time but to take what he so willingly gave.

Ericka leaned on her elbows, furrowing her eyes as she attempted to see what he planned to do. "Wait, what are you doing...?"

Drac snickered to himself before replying, "You."

Ericka rolled her eyes with a grin. "Wow...were you just _waiting_ for me to say that?"

And with that, he began kissing her most delicate skin with the gentlest touches. Fuck...her scent was intoxicating. A mixture that drew his mouth into her mound, stroking every part with his tongue.

"Oh, Drac!" Ericka whined behind her hand, gasping loudly as his tongue caressed her core.

Closing her eyes and collapsing back across the bed, Ericka bit down on her finger as she prevented herself from crying out in pleasure. The feeling, oh, shook her to her core. But, the fear of being heard still dwindled her anxiety. Yet Dracula somehow relaxed those nerves once his tongue dove into her folds, making her thighs clamp around his head. Ericka found herself peering down her heaving chest, adoring the sight of his dark hair settled between her quivering thighs. Something about this sight made her think that they'd been doing this forever. Like they belong to each other already.

It made Ericka smile whole-heartedly, as she continued cherishing how he made her feel important.

Was too much pleasure overwhelming for her? Ericka wasn't sure, as she struggled to keep her breathing steady and her limbs from shuddering too much. But, she wouldn't want anyone else gifting her this feeling other than Dracula. Sure, he was the Count, but he immediately understood her limitations. Ericka trailed her hand down her body to lightly touch his head, reaching down in an drawn outattempt to make her fingers disappear into his black strands.

Drac smiled behind her folds, linking his eyes with hers, whilst he continued dancing his tongue across her core. More moans were extracted from her chest. The louder her voice, the deeper her fingers dug into his hair.

It was the mixture of his dark eyes watching her, taking in the way her mouth released drawn-out moans around her fingers, the way her nose wrinkled in pleasure and her brow scrunched as she fought towards her release. His mouth persisted, sucking against the swollen nub, forcing it out of hiding so he may caress it with his tongue and drench it in the heat of his mouth. Ericka felt the end coming and fought towards it and against it. She couldn't focus on anything but the immense pleasure of his mouth, pushing her closer and closer to that edge.

"God...what was _that_...?"

"Something that happens when I make you the happiest that you can be. You want me to-?"

"Damn right I want you to do it again," Ericka pleaded.

"Oh, _Ericka_ ," Drac mumbled in her ear as he situated between her legs, hesitating for a moment before pushing his hardened cock inside her.

But, Ericka gasped as he slid inside her, wincing at the sudden pressure. She began wondering if this was actually a good idea or not. Once she buried her face into Drac's neck, biting her tongue, he almost pulled away.

Yet, she wrapped her arms around his waist, preventing him from moving out. Ericka smiled and reassured, "It's okay, I'm okay..."

_I trust you. I love you._

She clenched her teeth upon every slow thrust, reminding herself that she'll grown accustomed to this action. The rhythm seemed mesmerising, as Drac leaned his forehead against hers and sighed with a content smile. Making him feel happy this way made Ericka mirror his expression, and soon she found herself digging her fingers into his back. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips as he gradually picked up the pace, still cautiously pumping his cock in and out of her slowly, yet her voice invited him closer and closer to fucking her senseless.

Kissing her jawline, Drac whispered in her ear, "Is this okay for you?"

She grabbed his face, kissing him hard - after almost completely _missing_ his lips - and replied, "Stop asking if I'm okay, you dork, and just _do_ me."

Her words, the syrupy sweetness of her voice urged him to thrust harder and faster, cradling her bottom cheeks in his tightly clenched hands as he drove into her, into her bracing heat and softness. Drac adored her tightness clenched around him, like neither could let go from this moment ever again. They both inhaled and exhaled with the pace. Ericka felt Drac's hot breath reach closer to her neck, skimming over the surface.

His fangs were drawn to the scent, grazing over her neck...

 _No_.

_Not now._

She felt him pull back, hovering above her. Ericka opened her eyes to see him watching her, admiring how gorgeous she appeared. How lucky he was to Zing with someone that loved him for who he was. Drac watched her beam as she grasped the pillowcase comforting her head. Something about how she closed her eyes, bit her lip as she whimpered in pleasure, motivated him to fuck her faster. It was a feeling like no other - caressing her soft walls that closed around his cock. His eyes drifted down her curvaceous body, staring at her shifting breasts, swaying at each rhythmic thrust of his hips. Drac felt a slight smirk growing upon him, noticing how sweat formed on her skin and slid down through the curves of her body.

Sweat coated his body as well, as he continued pumping faster into her. Drac removed a hand her backside, planting it by her head, and stroking her soft, blonde locks. The other hand enclosed her breast, squeezing the flesh and once again wrapping his hot mouth around her.

Ericka moaned at his touch and into his mouth when he kissed her. That happiness was approaching again as his hips hadn't stopped their fast pounding. The sound of meeting skin echoed in the air around them, but Ericka couldn't give a damn about who heard. Everyone should know how wonderfully Dracula treated her - how ecstatic he made her feel.

"Come for me, my love. I shall do the same," Drac wondered hotly into her ear, grunting as he gave a hard slam into her quivering walls that resulted in her peak. Ericka almost chuckled at his attempts to be sexy, but that same peak made her cry out into his shoulder, grasping his back as the quivers overcome her body.

Drac groaned at her tightness, struggling to continue his mesmerising pace before he gradually slowed, his peak making his cock shiver inside her. Ericka whined at the feel of him spreading his joy inside her body - a warmth that she wanted to be present forever.

The atmosphere settled into nothing but heavy breathing, or the sounds of Ericka dragging him in for wild kisses. It seemed that the rumbling and flashing had soon passed, but neither of them took notice.

"Was that okay for you?" Drac inquired through kisses, still anxious.

"That was more than _okay_ ," Ericka finished her kisses with a gentle peck on his cheek. "I'm surprised."

Drac cocked his brow. "From what?"

"How great you are with a human," Ericka admired. She touched her neck, giggling, "You didn't even bite my neck!"

"I-ah..." Drac chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his arm. "I wanted to at one point."

Ericka grinned, hugging her knees. "Yeah, I kinda figured that when you started getting near it, but then pulling away."

A smile came to his lips as his eyes seemed to lighten more, the darkness inside him having all of a sudden been sucked away with the positive light inside of Ericka. He wasn't lonely anymore, for he now had everything.

"Also," Ericka pointed out, "I'm surprised you don't say _blah blah blah_ when you-"

" _Let's_ ," Drac interrupted. He could never be frustrated with Ericka mocking him - her impersonation was adorable. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her naked body, smiling as she obliged without hesitation, "just cuddle."


End file.
